Hold Your Own
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: ((Sequel to Shadows. Part 7 in the Katherine series.)) What happens to the seams of the Flynn family when a ghost from their past returns? "I know this is hard for you, Rusty, but you have to hold your own. I believe in you."


Sharon Flynn opens the door to her youngest daughter's room. Clothes strewn everywhere, Sharon isn't entirely sure what to think, or say. She bites the corner of her mouth in thought, looking left to right, "Katherine." She calls out toward the stairs.

Kate picks her head up when she hears her mother's voice, she looks to the toddler in front of her, "Let's go. The Commander is calling." She mumbles, taking the girl's hand and pulling her along gently, helping her up the stairs, as she usually does. She tilts her head, looking to her mother.

"You are seven years old now."

"Yes, I am." The girl nods, looking up to the woman. "Was there something else?"

Sharon never knows what to expect from her youngest child, or how to regard her always intelligent responses, "Yes, what type of example are you setting for Freya if you leave your bedroom in such a state?"

"I like it." Kate nods, "Don't you like it, Freya?" She smirks when the smaller girl, technically her niece, nods as well.

"Oh, no you don't. She rarely speaks." The woman crouches in front of her daughter, "Also, this has nothing to do with her. I want you to clean your room, please."

"I'll make you a deal-"

"No, no you will not. This is non-negotiable." Sharon shakes her head.

"And what if I don't do it?" Kate tilts her head to the side.

"Katherine Alice."

"Just a question."

"And that's just the answer. I asked you, nicely, to clean your own room, but you have not. It is not a question or a deal, it is an order." Sharon doesn't scowl, or even bat an eye. She stands, lifting her granddaughter to her hip in the process, "You will clean your room, putting dirty clothes in the hamper and stripping your bed of the sheets and pillow cases. We need to clean those. The toys and crayons strewn about will be put in their proper place. You will not be permitted downstairs or to play with Freya until you do so. Is that understood?"

"What if it takes me until dinner time?" Kate tilts her head to the other side, watching her mother.

"Then I guess you'll have no dinner."

The young girl can't believe her ears, a shocked expression paints her face, "But I will starve!"

"Then I suppose you should finish quickly." Sharon smiles, carrying her granddaughter down the stairs. She presses a kiss against the toddler's temple, "Don't pick up any of her habits."

Freya smiles to her grandmother before placing her head against the woman's shoulder.

Sharon begins to stroke the girl's brunette hair as her cell phone begins to ring. Glancing to the screen after removing the device from her pocket, she smirks, bringing it to her ear, "Hey, honey."

"Hey," Andy Flynn leans back in his office chair, "Holding down the fort?"

"Attempting to. Katherine has requested more deals take place in regards to her cleanliness of her room."

"Come again?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." Sharon smirks, humming a laugh to herself when the girl in her arms squirms excitedly, "Freya can hear you. You should see how excited she is."

"Shar, the girl doesn't talk." Flynn smiles to himself.

"That may be true for the most part, but she can hear." She lets her down, "You'd all call me if there was anything going on in there, right?"

"Of course. You know I would. Can't promise about Provenza, though. You know how he is. Give the guy a title and he thinks he rules everything." He chuckles as yelling can be heard in the background, "Oh, by the way, you'll never guess who came by to have lunch with Sanchez."

"Eve?"

Andy furrows his brow slightly, "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch. However, I'm not getting involved and neither are you." Sharon shakes her head slowly, "She did say she was going to work today though."

"Now who is meddling...All I'm saying is that she came by for lunch a little over an hour ago and neither of them are back yet." He smirks.

"And that is something I do not need to know." She rolls her eyes, "I was thinking of giving Rusty a call later." Sharon sighs softly. Since Rusty had moved from her home, it seems she misses him more and more each day. Not that she thought she wouldn't, but a mother can only take so much in regards to her child. With the young man's tech job putting him about an hour away, she feels she sees him less and less.

"I'm sure he'd love that." Andy nods, "Alright, babe. I'm going to let you go. Go take a nap with the girls or something. It's the weekend. Just relax, huh?"

"Well then, you call and tell our daughter that." Sharon nods, "I'll try though. Love you."

"Love you to." Andy places the phone onto the receiver, picking his head up to look to the man in front of him.

"Well?" Rusty runs his hand through his hair, "Does she suspect anything?"

"Not at all."

Provenza smirks as he glances up to the boy. "We're all happy you're here, kid."

"Thanks." He looks over to the older man, "So, you're a Captain now?"

He nods, "You asking for a reason?"

"No, no reason. I just didn't know. Sharon told me about her promotion...actually, she didn't. Katie told me about Sharon's promotion. She neglected to mention yours. Congratulations, Captain."

"Thanks." Provenza nods, "I like it."

"Long overdue, I bet." Rusty smirks, taking a seat. He glances to Flynn once more, "So...Eve and Julio are a thing again?"

"I'm not getting involved." Andy shakes his head, "It isn't any of my business."

"No, not unless they bring it into the workplace." Provenza grumbles, nodding his head toward the corridor, toward the two in question.

"I probably won't be home for dinner tonight." Julio shakes his head, leaning into the woman taller than himself.

Eve smirks, "You're never home for dinner. I'll eat with Mom and the kids."

"It's still weird when you call the Commander-"

"Well, she was my mother long before she was your Commander." She nods, pecking at his lips again, jumping slightly when he holds her there. The young woman gasps for breath when they break apart, "What was that for?"

"Because I love you." Sanchez smiles in his own way to her, "If nothing comes up, I may be home in time to put my girl to bed."

"I won't hold my breath." Eve moves away from him, then glances over, noticing they're being watched. "Gentlemen." It takes her a moment before she notices the blonde young man sitting amongst them, "Rusty?"

"Are you two done making out? The rest of us would like to work instead of barfing all over our desks." Provenza calls out.

Rusty smirks, standing and taking his sister into an embrace when she rushes to him, "Hey."

"God, have I missed you. Mom's probably bouncing off the walls, but I'm betting she doesn't know you're here since she hasn't called me." The young woman kisses his cheek before moving from him.

"No, but if you're heading home, mind if I ride shotgun?"

"You don't even have to ask." Eve shakes her head, looping her arm through his and gently pulling him toward the elevators.

Rusty quickly grabs his trusty backpack before waving to the rest of the room. He doesn't let her go as she leads him to the parking garage, "How has work been?"

"Great." She nods, "Might have been teacher of the year, but the one who did get it was old as hell and they figured if they didn't give it to him before he croaked, they'd never be able to. He's lost his touch though...the glimmer in his eye...sadly. Taught me. Wonderful then, but...shit now." She answers honestly, "How about you?"

"Same shit, different day." He nods, "It's good to see you and Julio together again."

"It's not like that. It's complicated."

"Why can't you ever just accept it? I see how you get when you're around him." Rusty shakes his head, climbing into the vehicle when they reach it, "You always want it to be complicated with him."

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, Rusty." Eve answers quietly, "I care for him immensely, is that better?"

"Better than it's complicated." He smirks, "Is that what you tell Freya? No, we're not married. No, we're not dating. It's complicated?"

"She never asks."

Rusty grins more, having heard from their mother about the girl rarely talking, "How is Mac? I haven't spoken to her since I moved...she was kind of upset by it."

"Mac is Mac." Eve shrugs.

"You have a way with words."

"She and her girlfriend have been together for years now. She proposed a few weeks ago. They're planning the wedding. Nothing too big, but...it will be perfect for them. Know what I mean?"

"Not running off like Chad?" Rusty raises an eyebrow.

"For her safety, I don't believe so. Andy threatened her with her life if she doesn't let him walk her down the aisle." Eve smirks, "She's so happy. They're thinking of adopting or something after school is over next year, already have a fantastic house not far from campus. She brought it with the money she got from Matt's will. They're doing great."

"Glad to hear it." He glances through the window, smiling when they pull up in front of the modern house.

"They might be sleeping. We had an in service day, but the teachers had a meeting this morning that I had to attend. It's about their nap time. Just a heads up. I know you love scaring the hell out of our mother with your random bouts of showing up at home." She hums a soft giggle to herself.

Rusty nods in agreement. Since he had moved from home, he'd only been able to return for the holidays mostly. However, if he found himself with a long weekend of a few days off, he'd surprise her. Sometimes even for just a day. This time, however, is a bit different. He climbs from the car and walks around to his sister's side, opening the door for her, "After you."


End file.
